The Bodyguard
by justanotherwriter009
Summary: Young Prince Takumi is...a little difficult to deal with, that was before Misaki-kun arrives at the palace to be his companion. But is Misaki-kun who he says he is, or could there be a secret he's hiding? RATED M. CONTAINS MATURE SUBJECT MATTER.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:- Sorry it took so long for me to write this one. However, please enjoy :)

 _Takumi watched the little squirrel collect some nuts. A curious little boy at the age of 6 that he was, decided to run towards the squirrel. As he chased the frightened squirrel, he tripped and fell. Like most kids he began to cry._

 _"_ _Don't cry." He turned to look at a little kid who was a little younger than him. "Don't cry, young Master." The little kid said._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Takumi asked in between his cries. "My name is Misaki. I'll be with you at all times." The kid smiled at him._

 _Takumi stopped crying for a moment to look at the twinkling in the kid's eyes. He then looked down. "You're lying." He said. "All the other boys daddy sent for me said the same thing…they'll be with me at all times, but they don't stay." Takumi said in a low tone._

 _"_ _But I'm –"_

 _"_ _Misaki-_ _ **kun**_ _?" Misaki turned around to look at her mom. "Mammaa!" she ran towards her mother. Her mother smiled at her and kneeled down to hug her baby. Misaki wrapped her arms around her mom and her head rested on her shoulder. "Remember now Misaki, you are a boy._ _ **Do not disappoint your mother and father, okay?"**_ _Her mom whispered. Misaki Nodded with a blank expression and slowly slid her arms off._

 _"_ _Takumi-sama. I hope my little boy will be of service to you." Her mother smiled._

"Takumi! Oi! It's time to get up now!" Takumi's eyes creaked open as he stared at the _man_ before him.

His eyes landed on the short raven hair, petit back and perfect form. Takumi sighed. Soon after he turned 16, something inside him changed. He wanted to be closer to his bodyguard than ever. These weird feelings churning inside him were driving him nuts even after 6 months. He was disgusted by himself. Disgusted that he was attracted to a man.

His arm came to cover his eyes as he attempted to fall back asleep. "You cannot sleep!" A voice interrupted him again. _That sweet, angelic voice._ Takumi jerked up from his own thoughts. Misaki was standing in front of him with a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"None of your concern, servant." Takumi muttered as he walked out of the room.

Misaki flinched at his words and watched him leave. She had slowly gotten used to it. Since the night of his 16th birthday at least. He would be rude to her, call her things like a servant or a faggot. She'd gotten used to it already. After all, she was a _boy._ Misaki sighed. Just a few months more. She wouldn't have to keep playing a boy once she turned 17. She would be free to move to a different state, free to choose if she wants to live as a man or a maiden but most of all she would be free to choose her destiny.

Misaki clenched her fists and became all motivated. All she had to do was keep up with the young prince's orders till he takes the throne and then walk out. She began to instruct maids and then walked out to find Takumi. She sighed. That boy had grown up only physically…mentally he still behaved like the 6 year old kid she was introduced to at the garden. She proceeded towards the back of the main castle where the lake was. She found him there sulking on a bench.

"Takumi!" She yelled out.

His head shot up in her direction and for a moment she saw his eyes sparkle as she walked towards him.

"It's Takumi-sama to you." He chuckled lightly. She just looked at him before taking a seat next to him.

"What's troubling you now, Takumi?" She whispered.

"Ne, Ayuzawa." He called out. She turned to him. He placed a hand on her cheeks as he pulled her close, just before his lips touched hers. She realized her position a bit sooner than Takumi would've wanted and flinched back. "Baka Hentai! Stop wasting time and get ready! Princess Erika is coming today, isn't she?!" Misaki started babbling and headed towards the castle.

She closed the door to her room as she leaned on it. Her heart was racing faster than a horse in race, her face red and pupils dilated. She was having trouble breathing. _'What was that pervert thinking?! Doesn't he know that it's bad manners to play around with a girl's feelings?!'_ She then realized what her mind just thought. She calmed down, looked at her mirror then smiled a sad smile. "I am a Boy, Mother. The best Boy there ever could be." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wiped them away. She had no time to be a girl, she had to prepare for the princess arriving at lunch time.

"Welcome, Erika-sama. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki, Takumi-sama's personal caretaker." Misaki held a hand out for the princess to hold. "And I am present at your service at all times of your stay- Be it day or night." Misaki flashed the perfect smile. Erika looked at her, then looked away as she ignored her hand. Misaki stood there dumbfounded. "Where is Prince Takumi?" Erika demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's inside, waiting for you milady." Misaki answered. Erika huffed as she walked faster. Misaki sighed. She showed Erika the way to her room. "Prince Takumi would be waiting for your arrival at the Dining hall, Milady. The maids and servants are here to for you at your service." Misaki said. Erika flat out ignored her the entire time and had the maids help her change. Misaki sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Misaki-samaa!" A maid came running. "What now?" Misaki asked. "Takumi Sama ran away! We cannot find him anywhere! Misaki-sama please help!" The maid cried. Misaki sighed. Then slowly her demon aura began to leak out. The maid shrieked away in fear. "THAAAATT DAAAMMNNN PEEERRRVVEERRTTT" Misaki's grunted lowly as she took off to find him.

Misaki opened the window to the tallest building in their castle and found Takumi seated perfectly on the tiled roof. It was fairly easy for Misaki to find Takumi. Of course when the king first found those two seated there at night, he immediately had safety ropes and ladders installed. "Ne…." Misaki voiced out.

"It's a beautiful view, Takumi." She smiled at him. Takumi's eyes widened for a bit and he looked away. "Tch. What do you want?" His face was slightly pink but Misaki dismissed it as a sunburn.

"Erika-hime is here…I've shown her to the room, it's your turn now." Misaki said. Takumi 'Tchd' again and proceeded to climb back in the castle. His hand involuntarily moved to hold Misaki's. She looked at him.

"I just feel dizzy." He made up an excuse. She nodded. They proceeded to walk back to Takumi's room which was right next to Misaki's because separating Takumi from Misaki as children was downright impossible. Takumi would start throwing tantrums until they agreed to let Misaki sleep in the same bed as him. As if reading Takumi's thoughts, Misaki blushed.

"Now, get dressed." She ordered. "Help me." He said. Misaki looked at him puzzled. He possibly wasn't expecting her to help him undress and get ready, right? "I'll call the servants." Misaki proceeded to head out when he caught her arm. He pulled her close to him. "I want you to do it." He whispered huskily in her ear. "T-Takumi! That is not possible!" She told him. "Why?" his gaze was stern. "Isn't that why you're here? To help and protect me?"

"Yeah but not for thi-"

"Help me change." He ordered sternly.

Misaki hesitantly nodded as he proceeded to sit down. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers. Takumi watched her closely. He had no idea when simple friendship had forced him to fall in love with the boy in front of him. Why was being away from Misaki such a torture? Why could he look at no other?

Misaki slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders and that sent shivers down his spine. She moved away to bring him another set of shirt when he grabbed her arm and pulled her over his lap. She looked his way and his lips landed on hers. She gasped at the contact as Takumi slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Takumi's hands began to slowly take off her coat and unbutton her shirt. His hands came over the tip of her bandages as she pushed herself off him staring at him wide eyed. Takumi looked away. "Out." He mumbled and Misaki need not be told twice. She grabbed her coat from the floor and opened the door connecting his room to hers and locked it from within.

Her hands came to her lips. Her face was burning and her breath was ragged. 'Misaki is a Boy.' Her mind began to chant again. She changed into a decent set of uniform and went ahead to the dinner room. There was to be a celebration today. Princes and Princesses from different countries would arrive. Misaki sighed. "Naoko-san! Please put the ribbons up higher!" She ordered the maids around.

She went into the kitchen to taste the food. "More pepper." She told the chef and proceeded to go out and welcome the guests.

With a smile on her face and her handsome face on, Misaki carried out her duty splendidly. She walked back in to help with the serving.

"Ayuzawa-kun." Misaki turned around and bowed with respect. "How are you this evening my lord and Lady?" Misaki asked with her head bowed. "Now Misaki, haven't we already overcome the formalities?" The King laughed. "Indeed we did." Misaki smiled. "Where's Takumi?" The Queen asked. "He's getting ready. He should be down in a moment." Misaki answered.

"Ahh, your friendship brings tears to my eyes. It was such a blessing for you to have entered our little home and become Takumi's friend." The King smiled sadly. "We're sorry to take away your childhood, Ayuzawa. In another few months, once you're free…let us know if you need assistance with anything!" The queen said. Misaki smiled at them gently.

Takumi had been standing by a pillar listening to his parents. _'Few months, once you're free'_ What did that mean? "Takumi-sama! Good evening!" A girl smiled. That caught Misaki's attention.

There he stood in a white and gold attire _looking oh so handsome! Wait-SNAP OUT OF IT MISAKI!_ She calmed herself down and served the guests.

Takumi smiled at his guests and behaved as dignified as possible. While the music began playing and Takumi and Misaki danced the away. Misaki stood in a corner with a drink in her hand. Takumi soon came to join her in that corner. "It's a lovely evening, ne Takumi?" She smiled.

"You sure had fun dancing with Princess Akane." Takumi taunted. "Yeah, she's a pretty lady." Misaki smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayuzawa…what were you talking to my parents about?" He asked. "N-n-nothing!" Misaki spilled her drink. She proceeded to back away and fell down in the water pond. She began to gasp for air. Takumi cursed under his breath and jumped in the water. He pulled her out and carried her back to his room. Her occasional coughs were proof enough that she was breathing.

He placed her on his bed and then began to remove her wet coat and slowly removed her tie. He then began to unbutton her shirt when his gaze landed on the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. He slowly removed her t-shirt and opened the bandages to come face to face with 2 modest breasts. Takumi stood there in shock. He then felt her lower region, afraid this might be a dream. Nothing. She had no bulge in her pants.

' _All this time Misaki had been a girl?!'_ He put on some comfortable clothes on her body and covered her from head to toe in blanket. He changed his outfit and proceeded to lay next to Misaki. He held her body close in order to keep it warm. Soon after he fell asleep.

Takumi woke up the next day and found Misaki missing from his bed. He jolted out of his bed and went to look for her. He found her in the kitchen preparing his morning tea. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to their room. "Takumi! What is going on? Why are you dragging me like – oomf!" He threw her on his bed and climbed on top of her. He then proceeded to unbutton her shirt and came face to face with her bandages.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked as he looked away. Misaki just looked away. "All this time…." Takumi whispered. Misaki didn't look his way. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why hide from me, Misaki? Weren't we best friends?" He knelt in front of her. She hung her head down as a few tears escaped. "Ayuzawa…" He moved a few strands away from her face as he saw the tears. "Does it have something to do with the freedom you were promised?" That caught her attention as her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"I'm going to speak to my parents about all this." He got up to move and moved a step when she grabbed his arm. "No you mustn't Takumi!" She begged. "Then you better tell me what all this is about." He turned to her.

He knelt down in front of her again and held her hands. She took a deep breath. "When we were little children…my little brother was really sick but the King had asked my family to present a boy to be with you as a play mate. My father tried to reason but the King wouldn't listen. Eventually they all came to a conclusion and I had to take my brother's place." Takumi listened to her calmly. "I was only supposed to be with you until my brother became fine, but seeing how close we kept getting, our parents decided otherwise. I was offered a deal by the King and Queen. I accompany you till you take the throne and quietly disappear and choose whether to live as a man or maiden." She finished.

"So this is what you were speaking to them about last night?" Takumi asked. Misaki slightly nodded.

"So, once I become King…you won't be by my side any longer?" He asked in disbelief. She just looked away. "ANSWER ME MISAKI!" He jerked her body towards him as he hugged her tight.

"….I don't know…" She said out meekly. Takumi lifted her chin up and moved her bangs aside as he gave her the saddest sweet smile he could ever have. Ever so slowly his lips moved in to capture hers. She kissed him back delicately. Her shaking hands moved to cup his cheeks. "Ayuzawa…" He breathed as he moved to look at her. Her mouth half open, eyes almost closed as she whispered his name.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Takumi-sama! Erika-hime requests your presence!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Takumi groaned. "I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back in frustration. Misaki smiled at him as her hand brushed his cheek. He hugged her tight as his lips came to the side of her neck. Sucking and nipping slightly, he left his mark. He moved away as he gave her a smile.

He got dressed and gave her space to get dressed too. She was out in minutes while he just stood in his room reliving the past moment.

Takumi entered the room to find Misaki in the corner while his parents the Princess Erika laughed. He never liked her standing there, waiting for him to finish eating so she could clean up after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh, Son! Come sit." The King ordered. Takumi nodded and sat down. Misaki immediately served him food when he grabbed her hand and looked up at her. Everybody around stopped chattering and observed. "Takumi…please don't…" She whispered. He let her go.

"Something wrong, son?" The king asked hesitantly. Takumi smiled. "I was just asking him if the food was made to my liking."

"Ohh!" The king cracked up again with his stories as he entertained them all night. Meanwhile, Takumi kept staring at the young _maiden_ before him. Misaki couldn't help but touch the mark on her neck unconsciously and then blush when she would realize. He smiled as he continued to look at her.

A couple of weeks later, Misaki was busy cleaning when a guard called for her. "Her majesty wishes to speak with you. She is waiting in the tea room." He informed and left.

Misaki dropped everything she was doing and left to see her. She knocked slightly at the door. A Maid in the background heard and ran towards Takumi's room to inform him.

"Come in Misaki." The Queen's voice came.

"May I get you anything, your Majesties?" Misaki asked.

The queen smiled and called her close. Misaki knelt next to her chair. "Misaki…do you have feelings for Takumi?" She asked. Misaki looked at her in shock. "I'm a boy Your Majesty…I could never." She answered robotically.

"You may be a Boy in appearance, Misa-chan, but your heart still belongs to a maiden. Be honest…"

Even when the Queen sighed, Misaki did not respond. "Misaki, I've been noticing you two for the past couple of weeks, something has changed. Perhaps Takumi found out?" Misaki's eyes grew big and a lump formed in her throat. Her heart was about to explode. She wanted to run away; run to Takumi.

"I know we talked about keeping you here till he took the throne but I want you to leave Misaki. Leave and never come back." Her voice was harsh. "I want Takumi and Erika to get married. With you around, Takumi would never court Erika. This is all for the Kingdom Misaki…I will not lose my husband in this war. You have till tomorrow morning, Misaki." The queen then dismissed her.

Misaki calmly walked out. She closed the door behind her and began to walk straight. Takumi had just taken the left when he saw Misaki walking towards him like a zombie.

He held her close and began to walk back in the room. He helped her sit on the bed and turned to close the door. He turned to find her gasping for breath. Takumi tore her shirt up and ripped the bandages off of her. He rubbed her back as she regained her breath. Takumi got a thin night shirt from his drawers and it put it on her. He then laid her down, and soon joined her in. Her head was on his shoulders as she turned towards him and his arm rubbed circles on her back.

Next morning Takumi cracked an eye open to find the space next to him empty. He jolted out and noticed the sun was out. He walked into Misaki's room only to find it was wiped out. Not a single piece of article left. Takumi punched the door as he turned his heels and dashed outside the castle. He ran towards his mother's chambers. He pushed the door open and yelled, "Where's Misaki?" His teeth clenched, eyes sharp, breathing short. His mother put the tea cup down and looked towards him.

"Takumi, how wonderful that you could join us. There's something I would like to talk to you about." She invited him in and asked him to take the empty seat.

Takumi noticed they were not alone. Princess Erika was there as well. "You are almost 17. It is time you take the throne from your father and lead the kingdom." Takumi nodded. He knew at this moment there was nothing that he could do. He would have to wait till he became King but first, he must find Misaki.

"I will not roll around the subject, you and Princess Erika are to be married by the end of next month and you shall then be crowned King." Takumi stared at her wide eyed.

"You may leave." She mumbled as she looked away. "I have asked Kanou to be your butler till the crowning."

"Where's Misaki?" Takumi let it slip.

"Misaki was requested home." His mother told him. "And he **does not wish to return."** Something in his mother's tone told him she doesn't wish to discuss this further and so he left. He knew where the Ayuzawas lived…but how would he escape the palace. His mother was no fool. Kanou was most loyal servant she could find. Kanou was probably told to keep an eye on him and not let him leave.

A few months had passed since Misaki's sudden leave. The castle staff had been very uneasy ever since Kanou became in charge. The maids had no one to depend on anymore and it was as if the life had been sucked out of this castle. Takumi had been in the library with his teachers when there was a knock on the door.

"Takumi-sama…" Takumi inwardly groaned/sighed/screamed in agony. _It was kanou._

"Come in." He said in his blank tone. "Her majesty wishes to see you." He said. Takumi got up and moved towards the Tea room. He knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in my dear." He heard her as he entered. There he saw Princess Erika, her family and his parents laughing and enjoying tea together. He knew this was the end.

"Takumi, my boy. I heard from your teachers your education is going well and so we thought why not speed up the coronation? Your birthday will also be your coronation. How about it?" His father asked. Takumi nodded.

"Takumi-san, hello." Princess Erika greeted. Takumi smiled back the 'princely smile' and then as soon as he looked away, his face turned sour.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, the young Misaki smiled as she welcomed another customer. Living in the palace had given her great experience when it came to working as a maid. Here she stood, bowing courteously, showing the way to an empty table.

"Misa-chan, can I get another beer?" A half-drunk man asked.

"Ah, yes. Coming!" She said as she moved to the back to poor some beer. Misaki was a real hard worker. Every day she would reach the work place at 12pm sharp and work her shift till 6. She would then head back to the little house she now lived in with a lovely mother-daughter pair.

As time flew by, Misaki grew more accustomed to womanly ways. She started wearing dresses, walking with more poise and grace and her speech had improved too. She reminisces about the days in the palace, stomping her feet as she did the death walk to wherever Takumi was hiding.

 _Takumi…._ That name still caused a pang in her chest.

"Misa-chan, you're almost done, right?" Her manager, Satsuki, asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Can I help you with anything, manager?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything important next week." Satsuki asked.

"Well, not really…" She trailed off.

"Oh Good! We've all been invited to the masquerade ball at the royal palace, you must come!" Satsuki beamed.

"Oh my, Manager, when were you going to tell us? Or is it that you wanted to go with Misaki all alone and forget all about us?" Honoka appeared out of nowhere.

"Ehhh, no way. I was going to tell everyone after work today." Satsuki said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ahh, I see…"

Misaki laughed and left for home. When she entered, Minako just greeted her with the biggest brightest smile. "Okairi, Misa-chan."

"Ta-tadaimaa…" Misaki said.

"Come now dinner is ready. Also, will you be a darling and call Suzuna down?" Minako asked.

"Ah, yes." Misaki said as she headed upstairs to Suzuna's room.

"Suzuna, dinner is ready." She called out.

"Mom sure does trust you a lot, nee-chan." Suzuna sneaked up behind her. Misaki jumped back as a chill ran down her spine. Suzuna grinned. "Just kidding." Suzuna said as she walked down stairs towards the dining area.

Misaki sighed. Her new 'Family' was a bit too much to handle. She smiled as she soon followed down.

As she ate the first bite of rice, she could remember the first time she ate them.

 _It was cold and dark, she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. As she stumbled towards a village she fainted_


	6. Chapter 6

_Next thing she knew, she was in a soft bed with a wet cloth over her forehead. She smelled food and got up to eat. She ate ever so hungrily._

 _She heard laughter coming from the side, so she turned to see a middle-aged woman sitting in a corner with her daughter asleep in her lap._

 _"_ _How are you?" The older woman asked with a smile._

 _"_ _I'm better. Thank you." Misaki bowed her head, at least as much as she could._

 _"_ _Don't think about it. Do you want more? There's still some more left." Woman said. Misaki's stomach growled at the exact same moment as she nodded with her head down._

 _Just as the old woman got up to get more food, Misaki spoke out. "Ano…I don't know your name…"_

 _"_ _Minako, but you can call me 'Okaa-san' and that right there is my daughter, Suzuna." Minako smiled. Misaki nodded._

 _And ever since Misaki learned about the financial situation the family had to face, she began working at the bar that tends to merchants, tourists and travelers mostly. The pay was decent and she has managed to get a lot of repair work done for Minako and her daughter._

"Misaki, food is getting cold now." Misaki snapped out of old memories.

"Ahh, gomen, Minako-san." Misaki apologized.

"Geez Misaki, It's not Minako-san it's Okaa-san. Get used to it." Minako laughed. This was something she'd do every time.

"O..oka-san." Misaki whispered. Minako stopped laughing and turned to Misaki with a soft smile. "That's the first time you've said it."

Misaki's head was still low when she felt a soft kiss at the top of her head. "Thank You." Minako whispered. Misaki hung her head down and nodded.

Dinner was peaceful. And so was the coming week. It was the weekend that had Misaki most worried about. She kept thinking about faking an illness but that would just worry her manager.

She sighed. As she reached the workplace to start the shift, she was approached by the manager.

"Misa-chan, have you decided on what you are going to wear this evening?" Her manager asked her as she was cleaning the bar top.

"I don't really know…I don't have anything particular…" Misaki said.

"OH THATS PERFECT!" Satsuki-san went all moe-moe right there. Misaki looked at her, baffled.

"What do you mean, Manager?"

"Come now, I must dress you up for your first ever royal ball! Ever since we saw you outside laying cold in the dark wearing men's clothes, I just knew I had to dress you up!" Satsuki seemed so excited about this that Misaki didn't have the heart to say no.

So as it approached 2 pm and the bar was scheduled to close early, Satsuki dragged Misaki upstairs to her house. As she opened the door and told Misaki to get comfortable, she rummaged through the closet to find the right dress. Satsuki was full of Joy.

"This? Nah, too blue. This! …Nah, to yellow. THIS!" Satsuki exclaimed as the perfect dress landed her way. She ushered Misaki in the room, stripped her out of her dress, leaving her bare. She then pulled out some old corsets and laced them around her.

Misaki struggled in pain to breath as Satsuki laced the corset up and put on the gown. It was red with a tight torso and frilly fall. Not too large, not too small. It was just perfect. Satsuki gave her silver gloves, jewelry and shoes and a mask to complement the dress. She tied Misaki's hair at the back and let a loose strand of hair curled to the side. Her makeup was light, little red lip, some kohl to line her eyelids and a little pink touch to the cheeks.

Once complete, Misaki looked breath taking.

Satsuki didn't take too long to get dressed either. By the time both women were ready it was about 5 pm. Honoka and Subaru were already waiting in the carriage for the ladies.

As Misaki arrived at the palace around 8, memories of the past overtook her feelings. Knowing fully well she wasn't supposed to return, Misaki quickly put her mask on and stood between the ladies as they chattered.

"Good evening, ladies." It was the queen. Misaki couldn't slip up. She bowed just as the women did.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening, your majesty. Thank you for having us." They said in unison.

"Ah no, thank you for coming and joining us in this celebration." The queen smiled and the women got up and moved in.

Misaki decided to let loose a little and took up a glass of champagne. She remembered the last time when she was dressed as a man and fallen down in the water, exposed to the bone. The warmth of those arms as they held her close. Misaki shivered. This was not a good idea. A few more minutes in the night when a gentleman came over.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Misaki turned to see a young man with blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. She'd seen this boy before….Igarashi Tora, was it?

Misaki hesitantly nodded before slipping her hand in his and walking towards the dance floor. She danced with Igarashi with such beauty that everyone moved further away to give the couple some space.

Misaki gulped as she noticed people moving away. "Nervous?" He asked.

She nodded hesitantly. "Do you even speak?" He teased. She nodded again. He laughed a little.

"What's your name?" Tora asked.

"Misa-" She stopped herself in the middle.

"Misa….that's a pretty name. It suits you." Tora commented.

Misaki didn't want to look up from the floor, but when she did, she could hear her heart shattering.

There stood Takumi tall and poise with his arm laced around Princess Erika. He looked happy with her gone. She couldn't dare look anymore and for a split second, Emerald met Amber and she broke off the dance. She apologized and discretely moved without attracting too much attention. Igarashi tried to follow her but soon he was swarmed up by jealous ladies demanding a dance. Misaki escaped to the garden.

She knew this place like the back of her hand…the trees she taught Takumi to climb, the games they played in this garden together. She walked with her hand free, feeling the tip of the leaves on her hands as she walked past the bushes.

She soon arrived a little further from the garden behind the shed. She leaned against the back and let out a sigh. She took off her mask and relaxed.

"Where do you think you're running, Ayuzawa?" She moved to the sound of the noise. She searched for the source and there he was, standing in his Red and gold suit.

Misaki stood there, speechless as he closed the distance between them. Soon his lips were at her ear and he gave the tip a lick. Shivers ran down her body as her legs gave out. Takumi caught her in time and pushed her gently against the wall for support.

"If this is a dream, Ayuzawa….do not wake me up." He breathed before he captured her lips. She responded just as eagerly. She didn't know what took over her. She couldn't think straight anymore. His one hand pinned hers on top of her head as the other snaked around her waist.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress wearing a corset no less." He smirked.

He tore apart for a moment before crushing his lips to her again. She moaned at the contact as now it was his turn to feel the goosebumps. He broke off for a moment to gaze into those eyes.

"Takumi…" She whispered. He eyes grew wide for a moment and then he broke off in a chuckle. His fingers moved through her hair as they came loose.

I gently kissed the tips of her hair and slowly moved to her neck leaving a light red mark as he moved away, smiling as he looked at her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter contains some mature content. Read at your own risk.**

"We should head back…won't she miss you if you're not around?" _I know I would._ Misaki blurted out with difficulty.

"….It's arranged."

"I know…"

Takumi's eyes grew wide again. "It was mother, wasn't it?" Takumi said angrily.

"Doesn't matter. We better head back. I'll go first." As she began to move, Takumi grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest.

"I saw you dance, Ayuzawa, with Igarashi no less and I must say that I didn't like it a bit. Be my first dance- I'll see you in there." He whispered in her ear and left. She stood there for a while, processing what he said. She wanted to believe his words but he was about to get married!

She put on her mask and walked silently back to the castle and joined her friends.

"Nee Misaa! Where were you? Good thing you're in time, It's time for the dance with the prince. Come in front!" Satsuki pushed her in front and she fell into Takumi's arms. His princely smile caused her heart to skip beats. She composed herself and apologized. Takumi grabbed her arm and nudged her to the dance floor.

Everybody watched in awe as she danced with him gracefully. The sight was breath taking. Their dance lasted forever even though it'd been only a couple of seconds. After the dance was over, Misaki bowed and slowly made her way back to her friends.

As the crowd calmed down, she stood in the same corner with a glass of champagne. She remembered the place, and the pond behind. She smiled softly.

"Misa…" Her head snapped at the direction only to be met with Tora.

"Good evening." She said softly.

"Not much for words, are you?" Tora chuckled.

She just gazed at him and then looked to the floor.

"Misa..where are you from?"

"Just a small town outside the palace gates, it's called Seika…" She said.

"ahh, country-side beauty. Although I dearly wish to see what you look like underneath that mask." Tora's hands moved closer to her face and as soon as it got too close she gripped his hand.

"I would prefer, if it stayed on." Tora gazed into those eyes. They scared him a little and he jumped back.

"I see, I apologize for my rudeness." Tora said as he bowed down to kiss her hand. That startled her a little and she moved back a couple of steps.

She tripped and fell in the water, again. Takumi had his eye on her the whole time. He cursed under his breath and dashed to where she was. But before he could jump in again, Tora had already done that.

There he saw, the love of his life unconscious in another man's arms. He gripped his fists, and looked at Tora.

"Igarashi-san, thank you for saving our precious guest." Takumi smiled his princely smile.

"I can take her from here." Takumi offered and took Misaki from him.

"Thank you, your highness."

Takumi carried her inside with Kanou behind him. "Kanou, prepare the room for our guest. Also, inform her companions she'll be staying the night and we shall arrange for transportation for her when she wakes up." Kanou nodded and walked away.

Takumi sighed and took the left to his room. He placed her on his bed and proceeded to lock the door.

He slowly sat her up, took off her mask and unzipped her dress. As his hands brushed down her shoulders pushing the dress aside as they went, Misaki whispered.

"Takumi…"

His face turned towards hers and her lips moved to capture his. Takumi, taken aback by her bold move, allowed her to continue as he continued to respond. He was soon over her, her dress half off.

"Takumi…the corset hurts." She groaned out. He immediately moved away and helped her up.

He slowly pulled off the dress and unlaced the corset. Her hands immediately came on to her chest as she sucked in her breath. Cold air hitting her body, she was exposed in front of the one man she wasn't allowed to be with.

He slowly moved forward, his chest on her back and his hands brushing up and down her arms. She turned around, her arms still covering her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING :- CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Takumi moved straight to her neck, gently kissing it, sucking it, and moving down. Misaki's arms came loose as she held on to him for support and her other arm lost in his hair. He lay her back in bed and began taking off his shirt.

Soon he was back on top of her, his face buried in her neck. "Ayuzawa, I won't be able to stop after this. Tell me, do you want this?" He quickly whispered.

Misaki frantically nodded with her hands roaming his back and in his hair. He continued his ministrations. His hands moved from her waist, to her stomach and on her chest. He slowly massaged the breast. Gentle pushing and rubbing at first which soon escalated to pulling and pinching. Misaki moaned out. He quickly hushed her.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Misaki, but you cannot make a sound. As much as I would love to hear you scream my name, we can't get caught." He whispered and she nodded and then grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

Her hands refused to stay still and began to take off his pants. "Ta-kumi…" She groaned again. Taking the hint, he moved aside and took off his clothing. He pulled the covers over them as he lay on his side. Gently nudging her feet apart as he continued to kiss her. Her one leg over his waist and the other spread apart while Takumi's fingers moved slowly up and down her vagina. She whimpered ever so slightly. As his tongue did its magic in her mouth, his middle finger slowly entered her vagina. She spread her legs wider, hoping to let it get deeper. He gently nudged another finger in. When she attempted to break off the kiss, Takumi covered her mouth with the other arm while he continued to pump in and out. Her muffled moans drove him nuts. Soon he was pumping faster and faster while his thumb brushed down her clit. He knew she was about to cum and he let her.

She almost screamed as she came. And as she calmed down, Takumi took his hand off her mouth and gently kissed her. "One more?" He smirked. Her face went red and before she could even reply, he got on top of her and that's when she saw his full length. She gaped at it wide eyed. He smirked. "Up here…" he whispered. She fumbled for words as she saw him position it to enter her.

"Ta-Taku-" He cut her off and kissed her as he entered her. He swallowed her screams and waited for her to get comfortable. As she seemed comfortable, Takumi thrusted once experimentally. Her hands wrapped behind his neck pulling his face to her. She continued to kiss him and he kept thrusting. "Takumi, faster, please…" She whisper-moaned. Complying to his lover's request, he thrusted in deeper and faster.

He kept thrusting and moved to kneel with his back straight, his hands on her waist, pulling her to him as his thumb rubbed her clit again. Misaki buried her face in a pillow, muffling her screams. "Ayuzawa….I'm com-ing." He pulled out and came all over her stomach.

Misaki was too exhausted to react. She probably passed out after her second. Takumi smiled. He got up, took a cloth and cleaned her up as well as himself. He took out a clean shirt from the dresser and dressed her up.

After getting dressed himself, he joined his lover in bed. There's no way he was getting married to someone else now.

Takumi woke up to his blanket shuffling. Soon it got to a point where he had to open his eyes and boy was he glad to open his eyes. There she lay, tired and flushed.

"I'm going to kill you…takumi" She muttered in her sleep. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

There was a knock at his door. Takumi decided it's best to not reply. So he ignored the knocking and went back to observing his little butler.

She would occasionally snore and then mutter something about a pervert, then go back to snoring again. Soon she woke up. "Ohayo, Misa-chan."

Misaki brought the blanket to cover her mouth. "Ohayo, Takumi." Even under the blanket, Takumi could tell her face red.


	10. Chapter 10

"Join me for breakfast?"

"I don't think I should. If her majesty found out I'm here, things could get messy for you and…." Misaki trailed off.

Takumi's face fell back into a poker face as he brought it closer to hers. He slowly got up, got dressed and headed out.

He stomped into the salon where his mother usually had tea.

"What is it, Takumi?" She asked.

"I don't want to marry Erika." He blurted out. The queen looked at him as if she saw a ghost. She hurriedly got up and closed the door.

"Takumi! Do you hear yourself?! We need to secure an alliance with them!" She yelled. "It's already been announced!"

"I never said yes to marry her in the first place."

"It doesn't matter. And what brought this along anyway? You've been fine these past few weeks!" She yelled back. Her eyes grew wide at sudden realization. "She's here….isn't she?" His mother's voice was dangerously low.

Takumi did not break off eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last night…that girl…I knew she looked familiar! Takumi, where is she?!"

"I found another way to secure the alliance." Takumi blurted.

"Marriage would mean a sure alliance."

"If alliance is what you want, I have plenty. Walker, Igarashi, Kanade and Usui, we're already in together. I don't think King Bradford is stupid enough to wage a war on us especially after we sign an alliance in a week's time." Takumi smirked.

"Takumi…if this war took place, you know it'll be your fault."

"Don't worry, mother. I don't plan on dying just yet." With that he walked out.

As Takumi was walking back to the room, he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Takumi-sama! Misaki-san, we just saw Misaki-san being escorted out by kanou-san!" The maids yelled.

Takumi dashed to where they said Kanou was. All the while constantly cursing Kanou. As loyal as he was, his devotion to the Kingdom is sometimes a curse.

As he ran, he came to the sight of Misaki entering the carriage with Kanou holding the door for her. He stopped running and composed himself.

"Where do you think you're going, Ayuzawa?"

She turned around, her face which looked so gloomy, suddenly lit up.

"The Queen ordered me to –"

"I don't care. Did you take my permission before entering my chambers, Kanou-kun?" Takumi's smile, ever so deceitful.

Kanou fumbled with words. It's true he didn't seek permission to enter his chambers and now must suffer the consequence.

Takumi walked forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his arms as he carried her back in bridal style.

The maids and the butlers went Moe-moe. "Takumi, lemme go! I can walk back! Ta-Ku-Mi!" She yelled.

"Yes, Yes." He smiled as he captured her lips. _And they lived Happily ever after._


End file.
